Falling Stars ((Gerita))
by DemonYaoiNinja
Summary: Feliciano (Italy) is captured by German men and sold in an auction as a slave to Ludwig(Germany). through the events Feliciano encounters countries he never met before, good and bad. Ludwig soon learns of a dark secret hidden within Italy, and that dark secret knows of a dangerous memory within the German. Soon war erupts and the prize?..you'l just have to read...
1. Chapter 1

Warning; in this story Germany and Italy do not know each other and it is not set in WW2. it will have Hardcore scenes (Lemon Yaoi) in the later chapters. Purely made by Yaoi fan me3

**_Chapter one_**

The truck rattled around the corner and halted to a stop next to a wore-down building.

"Bekommen das Gepäck" ordered the big bulked German landing on the ground with a thump.

"Ja Ja" the other sighed.

The other German, who's clothes smelled of cigarettes, slid open the back of the truck and tucked a large wrapping of blankets under his arm.

A moan came from something inside and the German silenced it with a punch.

"Verdammter Idiot vorsichtig sein" the bulky German hissed as they walked through a broken down door towards darkness.

A few minutes later, under the abandoned building, a stage was set alight. The bundle of blankets was pulled free and tied up was a small Italian boy just into his six-teens.

The Italian let out a gasp as cold wind hit his naked body and the crowd let out a whoop.

"für die Auktion heute haben wir eine frisch gefangene Italienisch" Blared out a strong deep German accent behind the small shivering Italian.

"Jetzt lassen Sie uns beginnen! ab zehntausend".the German roared again and hands started raising. The Italian, though he had no idea as to what was happening, felt something vile and horrid start up his throat as the voices grew louder.

Finally only two hands continued to raise until one gave up and a victorious shout flew across the room.

The Italian boy felt sweat from the bright lights drip down his bare skin as a tall, large built, Aryan traited man stalked up onto the stage and placed a leash around the Italians neck.

"N-No!" the Italian protested only to receive a red cheek as he was pulled off the stage and towards the back doors. The darkness took a hold of his mind and soon the voices speaking heavy German faded away.

The next morning the Aryan traited German was sitting in the kitchen waiting for breakfast when the Italian came stammering in, placing a mug of beet besides the line of forks.

"Say something" the German spoke slowly as the Italian boy turned around.

"Ah-um-I-" he stuttered and the German sighed.

"What is your name".

"F-Feliciano" the Italian replied curtsying slightly, his face red.

"My name is Ludwig".

Feliciano jumped at the German's words and smiled happily.

"Grazie Ludwig".

Ludwig looked up, his blonde eyebrow raising questionably.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Why? You saved me from those scary people yesterday so to that, I thank you!" Feliciano smiled and Ludwig sighed.

"You don't know anything do you?"

"Know what Ludwig?"

The German hesitated for a moment then decided not to speak further.

"If that is all Ludwig I-"

"Call me Master instead, i don't like people calling me by mein birth name" The German continued to drink.

Feliciano nodded, turned but was to floppy and felt something hard hit his knuckles.

'Argg! ficken!" the German man shouted out.

"What is it Lu-Master?!"

"Der drink, you spilt it on mein clothes!"

Feliciano shivered in fear as the German stood up, a dark aura surrounding him as he walked over to the Italian.

"i-I sorry M-Master" Feliciano whimpered, soon cowering on the ground, staring down in fear as the German approached.

"face me!" He ordered.

Feliciano turned to the German but averted his eyes in fear of being scorched by fury.

"Take them off".

"W-What!?"

"Mein clothes, they are dirty" Ludwig glared down at the Italian who whimpered in fear. One button at a time, the shirt was loosened; the bulge of muscles from intense training and fair skin was gradually exposed.

One of Feliciano's trembling fingers brushed against Ludwig abs and the German jumped back.

"I-I'll get mein self unchanged actually, just wait at mein door".

The Italian watched oblivious as Ludwig walked away brushing his hands over his face in annoyance.

Feliciano finished washing the stain of strong smelling beer from his masters clothes then walked solemnly up to Ludwig's room.

he knocked twice but nobody answered so the Italian grew nervously anxious.

He walked in and the newly cleaned clothes fell to the floor. Feliciano covered his eyes, a blush appearing on his face.

Ludwig stood in the shower, the door not closed and the bubbles washing away to reveal glowing skin.

The Italian couldn't help but look in awe as the German washed his entire pale body. Hands twice the size of Feliciano's slid down the arms and legs, rubbed between the butt cheeks and over the chest, moving down and down until bubbles appeared on the naked pene. (Italian for Penis).

The German turned and caught the Italian standing frozen in the middle of the master bedroom, his jaw hanging and eyes widened.

"F-Feliciano!"

"Ah!" Feliciano gasped as the German trudged over with heavy wet footprints.

"How long have you been here!" Ludwig shouted, his face growing hot. He grabbed the Italian before he sank to the floor again then threw him onto the bed.

"I-I am sorry, Master! I-It was an accident!" Feliciano cried out as the German pinned him down. The naked thigh of Ludwig rubbed against the Italians pene hard causing Feliciano to gasp. His small body could not over power the Germans, still, Feliciano struggled.

Tears sprung from his eyes and the German forced the Italian to look at him. Tears rolled down Feliciano's cheeks and continued along the side of the Germans fingers.

Ludwig glared into Feliciano's sparkling hazel eyes.

"You need to be punished" the German spoke as Feliciano cried harder.

Something inside Ludwig made him flinch and he slowly retreated.

"M-Master?" the Italian sobbed.

"For the rest of the week you are to clean the tanks spotless".

The German turned and picked up the fallen clothes, throwing them at the Italian then returning back to the bathroom, this time closing the door. He rubbed his head, a vision of the crying Italian growing more vivid by the second.

"What's wrong with me?" he muttered and went back to showering.

Feliciano on the other side of the door wiped his eyes then bolted from the room, running to an abandoned shed. There he cried his eyes out, sobbing the names of his family members who probably haven't even realised he was gone.

thanks for reading^_^ chapter two will be released soon^_^ and thank you to the people who read this^_^ 3

translations- Get the luggage

-Be careful fucking idiot

-for auction today we have a freshly caught Italian

-Now let's begin! from ten thousand

-argg! Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Feliciano whistled cheerfully as he wiped down the large German machinery. the sky was crystal blue, a comforting breeze flew in and the birds chirped happily.

"This is not so bad." he murmured out loud.

Ludwig walked over in his tank top, muscles rippling out and blonde hair naturally slicked back.

"Ve, master what are you doing?"

"Ausüben*" he replied while stretching out his muscles. Feliciano could picture the fair skin underneath all those clothes. so suddenly the Italian regretted it, the events which happened last night flooded inside his mind, giving him a headache.

"Feliciano, don't answer the door if someone knocks, okay?" The German glanced over at the small Italian dressed in pink frills then looked quickly away.

Dammit what was that!? he scorned himself.

"Sì! fare attenzione!*" the Italian waved happily then continued on with his work.

Slowly the Italian entered his masters room, the curtains shut and a small candle was alight. Feliciano tip-toed over to the bathroom, scared that the German might be hiding somewhere, or a trap ready to send the Italian to death would trigger.

He reached down into a basket in the corner of the white tiled room. the hot air left around by the steam gave a faint fog to the mirror. The Italian picked up dirty clothes then put them in the bucket he held. The strong smell of Ludwig wafted into his nose causing his heart to beat faster. A warm tingling sensation ran throughout his body.

A blush came to his face as he realised what happened.

Feliciano struggled to walk out of the room before he fell with a gasp. The urge hit with a sudden ferociousness that the Italian couldn't stand it any more. The hard pene was trembling as Feliciano took it out and starting to message it.  
Just as soon as he started the door slammed open and a white haired man came in with a giant grin on his face.

"Germany! Its your awesome brother Prussia!" he called.

Feliciano was stunned then quickly pulled his apron done, covering the bump.

"Oh, you're not Germany." the crimson eyed man said after he spotted the Italian on the ground.

"S-Si." he replied, shaking.

"Who are you?"

Feliciano gulped and slowly moved into a crouching position to hide his bulge in the flaps of pink frills.

"My name is Feliciano."

The man named Prussia walked over to the Italian and stared in his eyes.

"You look familiar."

"Ah-I..." Feliciano stuttered, unsure of how to answer.

"Of course you would remember someone as awesome as me, right?" Prussia puffed his chest and arrogantly tall.

"Mi dispiace, no.*"

"What did you say? Was that Italian?"

"Si..." the Italian gulped as Prussia leaned closer.

"So where is Germany?"

"He went jogging." Feliciano replied happily.

"Perfect." Prussia mumbled while reaching down to the Italians arm and pulling him up.

"W-Wait! W-what-!?"

"Be glad you are being kidnapped by someone as awesome as me!" Prussia continued to pull Feliciano along until they reached to kitchen and something inside the Italian snapped.

A dark oozing sensation crept up from deep inside Feliciano's chest, his mind went fuzzy and he struggled to keep himself up.

'What is wrong,you loser-" Prussia stopped in his tracks. His grip was flown from the Italians wrist and horror cascaded over his face.

"What the-!?"

"Stai zitto pezzo di merda!*" The Italian hissed.

Prussia was pushed to the floor and the Italian pined him down, a knife appearing out of nowhere in the pasta-lover's hand.

"Sei pronto?*" he asked as the cold blade tore into fabric...

::::::::::::  
Thanks for reading everyone3 kya. I feel happyXD next chapter will be released soon...What happened to Feliciano? Did he just stab Prussia? Will the awesome Prussia die!? and what about Germany?

all to be revealed in chapter drei (Three in German)3

translations; -exercise

-yes! take care!

-I'm sorry, no

-Shut up you piece of shit

-Are you ready?


	3. Chapter three

warning: touching and stuff ^-^

Chapter three

Prussia clenched his eyes as he felt the knife tare through fabric.

Feliciano, now changed into a darker self, grinned as a large rip appeared in Prussia's jeans.

"Now listen here mister Prussia. I want you to answer every question I ask."

Prussia looked up at the Italian with a hard to beat face.

"And if I don't?" he sputtered.

Feliciano smiled evilly and reached inside the tear to grab two large balls hidden beneath undergarments.

"Wha-ah!" Prussia cried out.

"Stop-ah!" Prussia moaned as Feliciano rubbed the hardening Pene.

"So first question, where am I?" the Italian continued.

"You are in Germany's house, loser-Ah!"

"Who is this Germany? the only person I have met in this house is Ludwig."

Prussia clenched his teeth.

"That's him." Prussia breathed hard, a hot melting sensation sent trembles through his body.

The Italian raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you came already? That's perverted." he snickered and continued to question Prussia.

"How did I come to be here?"

"You were sold in a slave auction" Prussia huffed.

"So wimpy Italy was captured. Stupid."

Prussia's eyes widened in shock as he stuttered for words.

"Did you say Italy?"

Dark Feliciano growled and squeezed Prussia's pene, causing him to cry out.

"Ah! No-stop! My-awes-ome- AH!"Prussia moaned just as the front door slammed open.

"Feliciano! why is there a carriage at the front! I thought I told-" Ludwig stopped as he spotted the two on the ground. the Italian on top holding a knife to his brothers throat, the German was enraged.

"Prussia!" he shouted and jumped forward, hitting dark Feliciano and freeing Prussia. Ludwig and dark Feliciano struggled together, both fighting for power over the other.

"Feliciano what are you doing?!" Ludwig bellowed.

"What does it look like! I'm-"

"Stop! You can't hurt others!" the German's site went fuzzy as water filled his eyes. they both stopped struggling and stared into each other, Ludwig was surprised and confused as to why he was crying while dark Feliciano struck by the sensation of déjà vu.

Finally the Italian broke the silence.

"H-have I seen you before?"

Ludwig blinked confused.

"It is me, Ludwig, who else would I be?"

The Italian breathed heavily as he stared into the ever-blue eyes of the German.

"Germany?" Prussia asked from behind.

Ludwig turned around, his country name being called to see Prussia standing over them with a sauce pan in his hands.

"Wa-?!" Germany jumped to the side just in time as Prussia brought the pan down, colliding it with dark Feliciano's head.

The Italian fell unconscious.

"Scheiße! Verdammt!*" Ludwig turned to Prussia, "Why the hell are you doing!" he roared.

"He was invading my vital regions! he threatened me!" Prussia yelled back, dropping the pan with a clatter.

"He-Feliciano would never do anything like that!" Germany rubbed his hands through his hair in confusion. the images didn't add up. Feliciano gave the impression that he was small and frail, a weak boy who wouldn't do this kind of thing. but the scene just then made Germany wonder if he had judged the Italian to fast.

"He called himself Italy!" Prussia gasped.

"Have you been keeping a country! wait, you brought a country! Kesesese," Prussia chuckled. "You have your own country and you didn't even have to go to war!"

Ludwig looked down at the Italian's face and sighed.

"Bruder, go home".

"What ever, I'll go be awesome somewhere else. Bye!" Prussia closed the door behind him and the house went dead quiet.

Ludwig, also known as Germany, stared at Feliciano. The Italian was breathing soundly and his face looked peaceful.

"Mysterious." he muttered under his breathe and picked up Feliciano, carrying him to the Italian's room.

"Well you are Italian," he whispered while thinking if what Prussia said was true. "But it wouldn't make a difference." he caressed the Italian's head, the curl on the side wrapped around his pinky finger.

Germany looked closer at the curl.

"What is this meant to be?"

He shrugged the millions of questions off his shoulders and went to his room, falling asleep straight away like a trained soldier.

Feliciano turned and tumbled in his sleep. A memory, or was it a dream? filled his thoughts and brought back un-thinkable pain.

"No!" he cried.

"Stop! Don't go! Please don't go! I-I Love you!" he started to sweat as the dream started to fade.

"I Love you-!" he woke up suddenly, the dark room giving him the creeps and his heart pounding against his chest.

Slowly Feliciano crawled out of his bed and walked down the halls and into Ludwig's room.

He climbed into the blankets and snuggled against the warm, muscular body of his master. The warmth giving him a sense of protection and calm.

Just for tonight, he thought as his tears dried and happy dreams cascaded him.  
=====

thank you everyone who has been reading this! Danke!

Chapter four to be revealed soon, Will Italy remember where he met Germany before? why did Prussia visit? Whats up with dark Feliciano? and how will Ludwig react to see Italy in his bed... teehee! you'll have to wait for Chapter four

-translations-

Shit!

Fuck! ((can also mean Damn))


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig sighed as he rubbed his headache. Feliciano skipped beside him, whistling happily.

"What's wrong Master?" the Italian asked, jumping in front of the German.

"You, that's what's wrong. I better not find you in my bed again".

Feliciano gave a sad expression.

"But your bed is comfy!"

"You have your own bed! Sleep in that one!"

"Ah, your so mean" Feliciano sulked as they walked along the street side. Houses full of gardens, birds singing and a blue sky surrounded them. A peaceful day.

"Here we are finally" Ludwig gave a sigh of relief, his spirits rising as they walked into the building named, 'Beer 4 All'.

The bell dinged as they walked in, heading towards the counter.

"One Krombacher" Ludwig told the bar-man.

"And you?" the bar-man turned towards Feliciano and stared.

"Ah-i-ah, what he got" The Italian replied, looking down at his lap in nervousness.

"Hmm" the bar-man turned and started making the beer.

As soon as Ludwig had finished his first one a loud group came in.

"Oh wow would you all look at that! It's Germany!" a man in a green coat, with thick eye brows and a funny accent laughed.

"Bonjour! Who is this little kitty you have with you Ludwig?" asked a man with long golden hair.

"His name is Feliciano, keep your hands off him Francy-pants".

"Wow dude i never knew you had an underling!" said an annoying American as they sat down at the counter.

"Ja well he isn't really an underling".

"Oh did you buy him at one of those idiotic slave auctions?" the Englishmen spoke then took a swig of beer.

"You can't talk Britain, you brought a little boy from there only a few days ago!" said the French man.

"Wow dude really? I never thought of you to be like that!"

Ludwig twitched as his peaceful surrounding were turned to dust. Feliciano turned to the German and gave a worried look.

"It'z nothing" Ludwig sighed.

"So you" the French man turned to Feliciano, touching his shoulder. "How long have you been with Germany? Has he done any nasty things to you yet? you know you can come stay with me, France, any time you want".

"Ah no, i'm ok, thank you for the offer though".

"Oi France!" the thick eyebrowed English man yelled.

"Oui England?"

"Hey Master, what are they calling each other?" Feliciano leaned over to Ludwig who, already up to his fifth beer, turned and sighed.

"They are countries feliciano, just like you and I".

"Ve, you're a country?"

"Ja, I'm Germany" Ludwig turned to face the Italian.

"And apparently you're Italy?"

"Si!" Feliciano grinned, the curl bouncing, caught Ludwig's attention.

"Hey," he started, grabbing the curl between two fingers, "What's this mean't to be?"

The German tugged at it and the Italian gave out a gasp.

"Ah! no Master don't!"

The group around them went silent, staring at the two.

"Does it hurt?" Ludwig asked pulling again. The Italian let out a moan, a blush came to Ludwigs face and he let go of the curl.

"Now now, what are you doing to the little kitty?" France asked, taking the curl between his fingers and twirling it.

Feliciano became red and cried out.

"Whata goen on you wankers!" England, also known as Arthur, stammered as he slumped over Ludwig's shoulder.

"Can you not do that? Get off" Ludwig ordered but the Britain simply smiled, leaning over and licked the soft fair German neck.

"What are you-!?"

"Relax wanker!"

"Dude don't hog!" The American jumped over and wrapped his hands around Ludwigs neck followed by a slam to the lips.

Ludwig turned bright red with anger and pushed the American back with so much strength that he was knocked onto the empty table behind them.

"ahem" came a voice from behind them all. they stopped and turned to see a mad Bar man standing over them with a bill.

As a large group they walked down the road with solemn expressions.

"It's all your fault frog" Arthur blamed.

"It was not my fault, it was your's you stupid British dump" France shot back.

Their bickering soon came to an all out fight of who's voice was louder, until Germany came in and smacked them on the head.

"You two should go home and think about what you have done".

"I don' wanna go home" The English man cried.

"Me too" the French agreed.

"Dudes! Let's all go to Germany's house!"

They all shouted in agreement, all besides Germany and Feliciano.

"No! No way are you coming to mein house!"

Feliciano shrunk back as the other three men glowed with a dark, menacing aura.

"M-Master..." he whimpered.

"I propose i drinking game at Germany's" Arthur grinned and the others nodded in agreement.

Ludwig started to sweat, a drinking game, how could he not? he loved drinking, especially beer. he could still say no, as long as they don't say..

"A beer drinking game" the frenchy whispered in the Germans ear and ludwig went still.

"O-Ok, but just for a while'.

Feliciano gulped as the three giggled and walked onwards towards his Masters house.

"Ok, Ludawig, getta outa ofa dis room arn don coma back untila we sayz" Arthur grinned and kicked the drunken German out.

"Ahonhonhon" Francis giggled.

"all right dudes, letz get started" Alfred, the annoying American, said.

They all turned to Feliciano who, drunk as hell didn't notice them come at him in a frenzy.

Francis produces a rope from underneath his clothes and tied the Italian's hands above his head.

Alfred ripped the silky shirt from it's buttons and dragged his tongue over the soft small pink nipples.

"ah," Feliciano breathed.

Arthur, the worst of them all, undid the zip of the Italian's pants and poured a slippery liquid over Feliciano's bottom half. Unfortunately for the Italian he had gone commando that day.

"Vwhat's goinz onz in vhere?" Ludwig called from outside.

"Ah, Ah!" Feliciano cried as Francis rubbed the Italian's Pene.

"letz me inz!" the German hit his fist on the door, a cry coming to his ears.

"Felicano?" he called but no answer.

"Feliciano!"

Ludwig walked back a few steps then ran forward, just as the door opened.

He fell and landed with a thump, his head dizzy.

"Ludawig, whata the hell is this boya!?" Francis cried as the Italian rose from his chair, the ropes that tied Feliciano now around him and the other two drunk countries.

"Feliciano?" The German breathed as a shadow befell him.

"Yes?" a dark face, with piercing eyes appeared in front of him. "What is it, Master?"

a grin appeared on the now dark Feliciano and Ludwig's eyes widened.

"You're notz Feliciano" he breathed causing the dark stranger to giggle.

"Yes i am".

a hand reached down and pulled Ludwig from the floor by his hair.

"Now, where should we start, maestro?"

"What are you going on about?" Ludwig growled and pushed them Italian back.

"Was ist falsch Heilige Römische Reich? " The Italian looked sadly up at the German.

"Did you just speak German?"

"ja was ist es?" The Italian replied, speaking official German.

"so Heiliges Römisches Reich, haben Sie mich vermisst?"

Images from far far back suddenly hit Ludwig like a tornado.

"What is happening?!" he gasped as more unfamiliar yet strangely deja vu-like pictures ran through his memory.

"Süße Träume, meine Liebe" Dark Feliciano whispered into Ludwig's ear.

"What, wait-NO-!" The German's voice faded out as darkness swooped into the room like a silent yet deadly shadow.

"Quando il sole sorge, il tutto sarà il caos!" The dark Italian cried out.

* * *

What will happen to Ludwig and the others? why does Dark Italy show up at the most crucial moments? and is Ludwig really HRE like 2p Italy says?

Find out in next chapter!

kyakya i love you all XD

translations - Master

What's wrong Holy Roman Empire?

yes what of it?

So Holy Roman Empire, did you miss me?

Sweet dreams, my love

When the sun rises, all will be chaos


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Ludwig struggled to open his heavy eyelids. His lips crackled and bright lights made him nearly blind.

"What the-?" he groaned as he sat up rubbing his head, a large bump like Mount Everest covered with blonde hair protruded from his skull.

"Da, you awake Germany?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ivan is that you?"

"Da, it's me" replied the Russian sitting down on the chair, looming over Ludwig.

"What happened?" he asked, then a flash of dark Italy ran through his memory. "Where is Feliciano?"

"My brother isn't here, but the one you are thinking of is" said another voice, the same accent as Feliciano's.

"Who is there?" he asked looking around the room to see a another Italian only his curl curved to the right, his hair was darker and he seemed more tsundere.

"Hey Fucker" the Italian greeted.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lovino, others call me Romano" Romano walked over to the chairs and Ludwig saw Feliciano tied up with rope, a cloth stuffed in his mouth and asleep.

"Ivan what happened?" Ludwig looked over at Russia with a confused look.

"Ok, but i will not repeat myself" Ivan smiled and sat up straight in his chair.

"When we got to the house Feliciano was laughing like a crazy man so i hit him on the head with my faucet pipe. We called Romano over and he told us something very interesting".

"Wait 'we'?" Ludwig questioned.

"Da, China, Japan and I. Apparently we had all been stalking you at the same time!" Russia laughed and gestured over to the wall behind Ludwig. there stood Japan and China, both looking annoyed.

"Romano, tell Mister Germany here what you told us about your brother" Japan spoke.

"Listen up well fucker, my brother suffers from a double personality disease. before he was taken away by your fucking soldiers and maid a slave he was going to the doctors so they could test his blood and maybe fix him!" Romano glared down at Ludwig then turned to his younger brother.

"The idiot was finally going to be free from this damned curse" Romano looked away, hiding the oncoming tears.

"Did someone say curse?!"

Everyone moaned as England came through the door carrying a old book and wearing a black cap around his body.

"Dude, settle down" America said placing a hand on England's shoulder.

"Oui, you can't cook so i guess you can't do magic either, I wouldn't trust you with anything" France smirked as he walked in the door.

"Double personality?" Ludwig thought out loud.

"Ja brother!" Shouted a voice from outside.

"Watch out the awesome Prussia is coming through!" Glass smashed and Prussia landed against the wall, face squashed against another person.

He looked up to see Austria glaring at him, fire of rage emitting from his body.

"Austria, why are you here?" Ludwig asked.

"Well i did help raise Italy when he was just a child" Austria explained and Ludwig looked around to see the countries staring him.

"Why is everyone here?"

"Ah bro" Prussia said slowly. "Do you remember anything?"

Ludwig shook his head.

"I had Liechtenstein with me when we were spying on dark Feliciano" Ivan started. "He could roughly translate what Italy said".

Ludwig looked around at the countries, a sudden chill running down his spine.

"Germany you sure you don't remember, aru?"

Suddenly a wave of pain hit Ludwig in the head, flashes of pictures ran through his mind, one character in them stood out, a small child version of Feliciano in a dress. Then a picture of a boy, blond hair, blue eyes and a fancy black cape, looking at himself in the mirror with sorrow.

"Holy Roman Empire".

"Germany, you are the reincarnation of Holy Roman Empire" The British man continued, "And for that, you must die".

"What?" Ludwig couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Holy Roman Empire must die or it will happen again" France spoke, moving closer.

"I am not going to die!" Ludwig shouted, bolting for the window.

He didn't care if it was two stories high, he jumped to escape what was definite death inside that room.

Ludwig grabbed at the branches of an over grown tree then landed in a pile of large bushes, just softening his fall from certain breakage of bones.

He got up and started running towards the forest. Turning around slightly to see what was happening behind him. Russia and China jumped out of the window, weapons in hand. The others seemed to be running out of the room.

"I'm sorry Feliciano" Ludwig whispered. He felt regret for not being able to bring the pasta loving Italian with him, but if Ludwig had, Feliciano would be in grave danger.

The German continued running all the way into the night, the moon guiding him through the dark forest. It also guided his new enemies through he forest after him.

Ludwig felt like an outcast wolf being chased by a large wolf pack.

* * *

Hey hey! thanks everyone who read this! i hope i am keeping you entertained ^_^

What will happen to Feliciano? what will happen to Ludwig? Why do all the countries want Germany, the reincarnation of HRE, dead? What did HRE do in the past that made them hate him so much? What happened 'Last time'?

find out in the next chapter, C6 ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

~ahonahonahon, it's nearly finished this fanfiction of mine, so stand by for the next thrilling and heart breaking chapters!

Chapter 6

Italy awoke to the smell of rain.

The pitter-patter drowned out any other noise, the darkness gave him a sense of fear.

"Feliciano?" came a familiar voice.

"Fratello?"

"Si, it's me, Lovino" a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Feliciano looked at his brother with a confused frown, Romano seemed different. His eyes seemed sadder rather then the fiery brownie-green they usually are.

"Fratello what's going on? where am I?" Feliciano panicked, not being able to recall anything from the past day.

"Fratello? R-Romano!?" he started to shake, the chair he was tied to, rocking side to side.

"Feliciano!" Romano cried out, running over and stroking his brothers head to calm him down.

"Fratello, where is Germany? I need to talk to Germany" Feliciano's voice was weak, sobs escaping his mouth and a raging head ache throbbing at the back of his skull.

"...Feliciano..Germany is...he-uh...isn't here".

"Why? where is he? I need to speak to him!"

"Why do you need to speak to him?" came an English accent from the doorway.

Feliciano and Romano looked up to see England staring at the Italian brothers with suspicion.

"Well then wanker, tell me. Why do you need to talk to that Germany bastard so badly?"

Feliciano gulped and answered quietly.

"I remember bad things, and whenever i'm scared Germany always comforts me" The Italian looked up, a tear running down his cheek. "So I need to talk to him now"

England sighed out and walked over placing a hand on Feliciano's head.

"Germany is...dead" He said sadly.

The words struck Feliciano like a spiked bat. The stinging pain from the spikes numbing his body, while the hard body bruising his bones. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"...England's...lying" Feliciano looked up at Romano who looked back with shock and grief.

The face of his brother balling his eyes out silently sent tremors throughout Romano's body.

"...England is Lying...right Fratello? He is lying! England is lying!" Feliciano started shouting, cries coming from his throat. "England's '*sob*' lying right? England is lying!"

England reached down and gripped Feliciano's jaw firmly, glaring at the crying Italian.

"I am not lying" and just to make sure the Italian heard it right he repeated, "Germany is dead".

Feliciano couldn't speak any more, shock running through his brain, stilling his movements and silencing his voice. Only tears ran continuously down his cheeks, dripping like a waterfall onto his shirt.

"Come, Romano, it's time we leave Italy alone" England said, taking Lovino's arm and dragging to Italian outside. Romano looked behind him one last time before the door shut and his eyes met with his brothers, a dark flash glinting in the shadows of the watery eyes. Romano was scared, knowing that dark Italy could show up at any moment, but he managed to convince himself that it was just the light catching on the tears, nothing else.

It was cold and raining where Germany was too. A dark cave was all he could find to save himself from death. If he stayed out in the rain, he could catch a cold, and he cannot return home, nor does he have any place to stay at. He does not have the medicine to treat something like a cold or a cut, should he fall on a slippery surface. Japan might help, but he was over sea's and even if he could, Germany wouldn't risk it.

"Feliciano" he whispered to himself, slowly drifting into a half awake, half unconscious being.

Italy was with the enemy, he was being hunted by the countries all because he was a reincarnation of Holy Roman Empire. But the thing he didn't get was what Holy Roman Empire did in the past to make them hate him even after death, he had a vague sensation that it was really, really bad but Germany couldn't fully remember.

A town was just ahead, but he figured it could be too risky to go, China has a China-town in basically every town there is around here because he passes through so many times, meaning he could be anywhere.

Germany was just thinking of going around the town and heading towards the ocean when his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten all day and night was coming to an end.

"Shit" he mumbled laying down against the damp cave walls.

The rain continued to pour heavily and with this as a relaxation Germany slowly faded to sleep, believing nobody would be searching for him in this storm.

Back in the house, England and the remaining countries who stayed behind devised a plan on how to capture Germany.

"We should have a few people throughout the towns" Spain spoke, pointing at the individual towns across the map of Germany.

"So last we saw of Ludwig was here in Hamburg-"

"That reminds me of hamburgers..now I'm really hungry" America sulked receiving a hit to the head by England.

"As i was saying, I have already set Russia with Belarus in Hannover, now we need others in Magdeburg, Lubeck and Bremerhaven".

"Good thinking England, but what about the gaps between our posts? Ludwig could get through them, aru".

Everyone nodded at China's comment, turning to England with expecting faces.

"We will position camps every thirty miles in those gaps. Our goal is to corner Ludwig, drive him towards the sea where England, Prussia, Spain and I will be waiting" France said from his perch on the chair behind everyone.

They all turned to look at him, his face grown serious, not like the usual flirty and joker France. It set all the countries besides England and Spain on edge.

"Once we have gotten to our posts, we will slowly and thoroughly search for that sausage-loving German while moving forward, pushing him towards the sea" England finished explaining the plan and everyone nodded.

"Towards his death" France added grinning.

Everyone started packing for the trip, their locations handed out to them and a file on Germany, his weaknesses and his strength explained in five paragraphs each.

"Say Austria, i haven't seen Prussia lately" Hungary whispered to Austria as they walked down the back path.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either" Austria thought for a moment on where the albino man could have gone. Did he abandon them?

"Do you think he ran away?" Hungary said, voicing Austria's thought.

"Maybe, I don't know" Austria replied, shrugging.

'I hope he is ok".

Austria looked down at Hungary with a painful stinging in his chest.

"...Yeah-"

A shrilling cry came from the house, Austria and Hungary stopped, goosebumps on their skin. they knew who's voice that was...

* * *

helloo! thanks to those who are reading this. things will start getting interesting from here on.

Where has Prussia gone? Is Germany really all by himself? what will happen to Italy-chan? and who's shrilling cry was that?

find out in Chapter 7 !

translation - Fratello = brother


	7. Chapter 7

It came as a surprise to Germany. Upon the large rock, mist swirling around, was a black shadow. It stood there, watching the ringed sun climb through the slow un-see-able sky.

"Germany" came an echoing voice from the shadow.

"Bruder?" Germany called out, he recognised the voice being Prussia's.

"Germany?" He called again, stepping into the light, showing his face which was covered in tears.

"Bruder!?" Germany called out, alarmed.

Prussia jumped down from the rock, running over and embracing his brother in a hug.

Germany was unsure if this was real, or a dream. He hugged Prussia back to find a very solid and realistic body in his hands.

"Bruder, what are you doing here?" Germany asked, pulling Prussia away and holding him at an arms length.

"I can't let what happened with Holy Roman Empire happen to you...I wouldn't be able to bare with the pain and guilt" Prussia sobbed.

Germany pulled his brother back into a hug. he had never seen Prussia cry, especially as an adult. Germany felt tears blur at the edges of his eyes.

"Bruder, you should go, they might think you're a traitor. They'll attack you too" Germany spoke softly, afraid for every second that past as they stayed here in the open.

"No!" Prussia buried his face into Germany's muscular shoulder.

Germany bite his lip, hating for what he was about to say.

"Prussia get-" he started but was interrupted by a shout.

"The dog's got his scent! This way!" It had a slight French accent.

"Shit!" Germany muttered, pushing Prussia away from him.

As Germany turned to run Prussia grabbed his hand.

"Give me your clothes!" Prussia ordered.

"What!?"

"West give me your clothes!" Prussia glared into his brothers eyes and Germany started undressing, silently understanding what his brother was going to do.

They exchanged clothing, Prussia wearing the slightly too big green shirt and pants. while Germany wore his brother blue clothing that was just stretching at the muscles.

"I've always wanted to see West in mein clothes" Prussia turned to Germany and brought him into a hug.

"Bruder" Germany whispered as they touched foreheads.

Prussia gently kissed his brother on the lips, the soft texture making him tear up even more.

"Don't die" Prussia whispered then bolted away in the opposite direction.

"You too" Germany turned around, then started jogging in the opposite direction to his brother and the French-men.

* * *

Back in the house, Italy had calmed down enough to be aloud to walked around the room, as long as two other countries were there watching him.

"Fratello?' Romano asked as he watched his brother gaze out the window.

" Hey Romano, do you think everyone should be hunting down Germany?"

Romano glanced at the other country in the room, Poland. The short blonde haired man was filing his nails, oblivious to the conversation in front of him.

"Well, i-uh" Romano stuttered, the face of a smiling Italy sitting next to a grumpy Germany flashed through his head. "I wouldn't know, the bastard does look like Holy Roman Empire but...i see no reason for Germany to die".

Italy turned around, watery eyes stared into Romano's, causing the Italian to shiver.

"What if it was Spain they were chasing down?"

At this Romano flinched, the image of Spain from the past flashed before his eyes, a blood covered cape, cuts and bruises covering a tanned skin then the dead, emotionless eyes that stared into oblivion. Romano had tried to talk to Spain but the bastard had never replied until one day he did, but it wasn't the Spain he knew. After that, Romano was sent away, never to see Spain for multiple months.

"Feliciano..." Romano muttered, walking over to his brother and taking the cold Italians hand.

Romano whispered into his fratello's ear.

Feliciano's eyes widened and tears fell to the wooden floorboards.

"Be safe" Feliciano kissed Romano's cheeks.

"You wait and when you see me return, make a break for it" Romano smiled and walked out of the room, England entering a while later.

* * *

SOOOOO sorry i haven't updated for so long, school and writers block have cascaded my free time. butttt((probably too many T's...)) i will try to update more frequently, i no longer have writers block! ((could be thanks to my cold :\ ))

hmmmm i wonder what Romano whispered to Feliciano? mwahaha you'll have to read the next chapterrrrr :D

and i wonder if i should keep Prussia safe, or should i injure him to the extreme? comment what you want done with The Awesome Prussia...

anndddd lastly please follow or favourite XD


	8. Chapter 8

Germany found himself staring in shock at the ground.

"Take that you damn Potato eater!"

Germany half turned to see a dark haired Italian grinning down at him.

_I didn't even hear the idiot sneak up on me! _He thought.

"Haha! you look surprised bastard!"

Romano kicked the German on the ground and laughed.

"You should be thank full!" Romano crossed his arms, turning away as Germany got up.

"What are you doing here?" Germany slowly stood into a fighting stance. "If you are here to fight, you have no chance of winning".

"Shut it! I came to save you!"

"Really? why would you save me?" Germany looked puzzled, this could be a trap, and if it is then others are probably around waiting to attack.

Romano averted his eyes while Germany stared in suspicion.

"I-It's not like I decided to on my own or anything! F-Feliciano told me to!" Romano started walking away into the forest, Ludwig standing with an un-believing smirk.

"If your saving me then you can go back to the mansion, i don't need your help" Germany brushed the dirt off his shirt, then started walking away.

"Don't you want to see Feliciano?" At Romano's words Ludwig halted.

"Why the hell should i trust you, this is most likely a trap" Germany responded.

"Even if it is-which it isn't- don't you want to see Feliciano?".

Germany thought about the what Romano said. Feliciano, yes he did want to see Feliciano. Germany thought about the times when the Italian crept into the German's bed after having a nightmare, when the Italian would flick bubbles at Germany while washing up. when Germany scolded him more then five times a day.

He did miss Feliciano.

Ludwig felt his eyes tearing up, his breath coming in short gasps.

"So?" Romano asked annoyed.

"F-Fine" Germany responded. Even if it was a trap, as long as he is able to see Feliciano once more before he dies, it's ok.

After a few hours of walking a small paddock came into view. With each closer step Germany could make out the shape of a house, the shadowless windows, the butterflies randomly appearing out of nowhere to fly through the glittering garden.

Romano paused in front of Germany, a low hum coming from the back door just up ahead.

Wide eyed, Ludwig moved forward, the low hum thrumming inside his skull.

Once out in the open Germany could see the source of the humming.

At the door, holding a diary was a short, smiling Italian.

"Germany?" The Italian called in surprise as the German collected him in a hug.

"Germany?" The Italian asked again.

"Feliciano" Ludwig whispered as he buried his face into the Italians hair.

"Germany?" The Italian asked again, weakly.

Germany lifted the Italians head then stopped in shock.

Blood.

Blood slowly dropped from the Italians mouth, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Feliciano? what's wrong?" Germany gently lay Feliciano on the ground, the Italians eyes slowly dulling.

"L-Ludwig..".

"No! NO! Feliciano you can't die! I-I'll go get one of the other countries!"

Italy squeezed Germany's hand.

"D-Don't go, they might try to k-kill you" Feliciano was barely whispering.

Germany took Feliciano's face, wiping the blood off with his thumb while gently placing kisses on his forehead.

"But if i don't you will die" Germany gnawed at his lip in anger and frustration. silent tears rolling down both of the countries cheeks.

"Feliciano..." Germany started but when he look into the Italians eyes he saw that they were glazed over like a dolls.

"F-Feliciano?" He held his breathe as one last tear rolled down the Italians soft plush cheek.

Everything turned to darkness, Germany felt like he was being sucked into a worm hole.

At that moment, Germany's eyes flew open, sweat falling off his body like a waterfall.

He got up, his surroundings dark and hazy but a small light could be seen some metres away.

He walked towards the light, stepping into a bright green field with sunflowers around and long grass standing taller then himself.

He lifted his right hand and felt it crackle, a familiar smell rising up.

He looked down and saw dark dried up blood, stopping at his wrist and small chips falling off his finger tips.

He remembered his dream, or was it a dream? was Feliciano really...? or was it a dream?

Confused Germany couldn't muster enough strength to tell between dreams and reality. Did it happen? Was Feliciano really...

"Go Die".

* * *

AH I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FASTER LIKE I PROMISED. I BLAME SCHOOL!. any ways, i will try as hard as i can to update faster, luckily school finishes in a few weeks! that means much faster updates!

please favourite, or follow :3 thanks for reading and to all the readers that have read all my chapters, THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG I HAVE TEARS.

next chapter, was Germany's dream really a dream? or did it happen? and who da heck is saying "Go die". ?


	9. Chapter 9

"Go Die". Was the last words Germany heard before something blocked out the sun, casting shadows all around.

Wind chilling to the bone and full of malice wafted through like a storm and when it stopped, Germany had already turned around to stand face to face with an equal-or maybe stronger-opponent.

A large nose, soft fluffy hair and a long tanned scarf with a hint of pink glinting off where the sun hits.

"Russia" Germany said deeply, his body automatically moving into a fight-or-flight stance.

"You smell like blood" The Russian said through a smile that wasn't cheerful.

"Whatever, just hurry up and attack me" Germany growled, his fists tightening.

"When the prey smells like blood, it signals to the hungry predators that it's weak" Russia looked right into Germany's eyes, the violet colour piercing Ludwig's mind, a small headache started behind his forehead.

"I'm never weak!" Germany shouted, his anger boiling up. Why didn't the other country just attack him already? Is he toying with him? If so then Germany wouldn't take it and decided to act first.

Germany ran at Russia, dodged around and whirled a kick through the air. Ludwig was certain it would hit the other country.

Something hard like steel hit Germany's leg away, a pain running up the Germans leg, indicating a bone was possibly injured.

Russia was still in place but this time he had his long solid faucet pipe in his hand, a dark malicious aura circulating around him.

"This country is crazy" Germany muttered, walking back while keeping eye contact with Russia.

A small fierce breeze blew past his ear and he quickly dodged to the left, looking up to see the faucet pipe in the ground some ways back.

"Did you just throw that?" Germany was surprised by the act of the now blood thirsty Russia.

"Da" was all Russia said as he bolted over and started punching at the German who dodged and blocked the attacks.

Germany turned to run but tripped on a hole in the ground, landing on his stomach. Russia took this opportunity and pounced, landing on Ludwig's back, pinning down his body and holding the German's arms in a lock.

"So with killing you and such, i wanted to have two options" Russia smiled and whispered into Germany's ear, causing shivers down Ludwig's spine.

"One is to kill you straight away, painlessly. That gives me all the victory but it won't be satisfying. That's where options two comes in..." Russia laughed his weird Kolkolkol laugh that Ludwig always contemplated whether it hurt his throat or not.

"Option two is where i take you to the house, and everyone plays with you, tortures you and well, haves fun!" Russia kept smiling.

"How far away... is the house?" Germany asked.

"Why should i tell you?" Russia grinned down at the German.

"Because if it's far away I will have time to think of an escape plan" Germany said, glaring up at the other country.

"Oh no you won't have time for that" Russia replied, releasing pressure on the German's leg while he laughed.

Germany dug his knee into the dirt and used his lower body strength to push himself over as fast as he could.

The Russian stopped laughing and realized what Ludwig was doing, but it was too late.

Gravity took the large body of the Russian and pulled him towards the ground, fast.

"ARGGHH!" Russia screamed as large pointy jaws snapped at his left shoulder, metal breaking bone and tearing skin.

Russia screamed and screamed, as he realized what was clinging to his shoulder.

Ludwig got up and walked away, without looking back at what he had done. His heart pained so much that he had to bite his lip to direct his attention of pain elsewhere. Russia laid on the ground, a wolf trap digging it's metal fangs into his shoulder.

Blood ran down the side of his mouth, but in all of the pain he could feel, a giggle started. It then turned into a laugh, then a Hysterical mad man's laugh.

Germany grimaced as he ran away, hearing the crazed country's laugh.

"It won't kill him, it won't kill him" Ludwig repeatedly whispered, calming his panicking thoughts.

What if it did kill Russia? What if he killed a country and the others found out? Even Prussia would hate him, he was sure of it.

"Feliciano.." Germany wondered if Feliciano would hate him if he killed Russia.

'Feliciano" Germany repeated again, picturing his slave smiling and cheerful.

"I'm coming Feliciano" Germany whispered, like a prayer.

* * *

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered as he stared from the doorway, the sun high in the sky, a few butterflies scattered around the garden.

"Master come home soon" Feliciano grinned, "We are all waiting for you".

He reached down and gently pat the bundle of blonde hair.

"Heh England has really soft hair!" He smiled and continued to pat the unconscious England's hair.

"Argh" Came a groan from besides the Italian.

"Big bro France is waking up huh?" The Italian took the long French mans hair in his fingers, a small groan escaped France's lips as his hair was pulled at it's roots.

"Hehehe" Feliciano giggled and placed the French mans head back down on the cold cement floor.

"Everyone needs to sleep until Master returns ok?" Feliciano raised his voice and watched as the bodies around him lay still, their chests rising up and down.

"And once he is here we can have fun!"

The Italian caught glimpse of something bright besides him and picked it up.

It was glass.

Holding the piece of glass up to his face Italy smiled wide.

"What a beautiful addition to this body don't you think altra metà?" Feliciano's hand came up to his eye and gently patted the skin around it.

"Blue is such a pretty colour for you" He whispered then threw the glass into the garden.

A sob came from his mouth unsuspectingly and his hand flew up to cover trembling lips.

"S-Settle down altra metà" He muttered and his lips stopped quivering.

"Heh i know you are worried but it will all be over soon. Once Master gets here you can live peacefully with him" Feliciano whispered as a tear ran down his normal coloured eye.

"Just you wait" He whispered, looking up to see the bright blue sky. The exact same colour as his right eye. Like it was copied then pasted into the eye.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest Romano was searching for the damned potato eater.

A branch cracked behind him and he twirled on his feat, holding a kitchen knife out to where the noise came from.

"W-Who there! Is that you Potato bastard?! Show yourself!" Romano shouted, trying to show no fear even though it was leaking out of him like a popped pipe.

"Calm down Roma it's just me" Antonio said as he stepped from behind a tree.

"Bastard don't surprise me like that!" Romano growled.

"Don't worry there is nothing to be scared about" Spain comforted, patting the Italians head.

"I wasn't scared!" The Italian barked back, his heart still thumping fast.

"Sure Sure!" Spain agreed happily then continued to walk on.

_damn, _Romano thought. _if this guy sticks with me my plan will be found out. If the bastard finds out i want to go against everyone then he will surely do what they did to Prussia... _Romano shivered at the thought.

It was a horrible way to receive punishment by other countries. It was very different to other..._tortures._

"Roma are you coming?" Spain called back, smiling.

"No! I can look after myself bastard, but t-thanks for being concerned, Bye!" Romano stormed off in the other direction to where Spain was going.

"Roma, you have a very bad habit of speaking your mind" Spain's eyes squinted as he smirked maliciously.

A new Antonio had taken over his body and mind. Leaving the old Spain trapped inside what felt like a dark abyss, only the sight, sounds and tastes of the outside world could reach him.

"Otro Antonio just stay there for a few hours while Otro que punishes this naughty little Italian".

Antonio heard a voice speak to him. It sounded like him. but wasn't Antonio himself? but then again, where is he? why can't he see his hands? Why can he only see and feel his body moving through the woods after Romano? What was happening?

Antonio couldn't even move as he vainly tried to struggle in this dark abyss.

Romano was just a few metres away but didn't notice him.

"Romano!" Spain called out but Romano didn't even notice him.

The voice came back to him.

"Shut it Otro Antonio! Just be a good soul and watch" The voice that sounded like him growled.

Spain really couldn't do anything else but watch and feel as the other Spain walked towards Romano. The intentions somehow very clear.

"NO!" Abyss Antonio cried out.


End file.
